


Totally What It Looks Like

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: From Nothing to Love [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awesome ship, Grinding, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Wanda's kinda pissy, Youll like it, new ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda didn't want to walk in on her brother grinding on anyone, male or female. Especially not a person she'd never met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally What It Looks Like

It had been one hell of a day for poor Wanda Maximoff. 

One, her boyfriend had accidentally spilled hot coffee all over her clothes, which somehow lead to them having some serious sex in the middle of the day. Then, as she was getting her clean clothes out of his dryer, his roommates came home and started having sex on the couch, which she will never sit on again. Then, her English failed her and she accidentally asked for a small dick at her favorite pizza place.

So, coming home and seeing her brother grinding against someone she'd never met before ON THE COUCH (what is up with people and couches today?) was not a happy moment for her. 

"Pietro, what the hell?"

Said brother fell off the couch and the guy he'd been making out with. He looked at Wanda and blushed Scarlet, "O-Oh, W-Wanda. I didn't think you'd be home so early." 

"I had a rough day. Who the hell is on our couch?"

"Hi, i''m Sam Wilson." 

"He's Sam. Sam, this is my sister."

Wanda glared at both of them, "Okay, so you were grinding on a man named Sam Wilson, whom I've never met before."

"Steve introduced us. I was going to tell you about him."

"When?"

"Eventually."

Wanda sighed and tried to will away her headache. This was just not her day.  
"Fine. Just.... No sex on the couch. I've already had to deal with this once today and I don't wanna deal with it again so soon." 

"What?"

"Tony and Bruce." Wanda retreated to her room to go get some aspirin and some sleep.


End file.
